


Move Aside

by ayyyywhatsup



Series: Viktuuri are a bunch of kinky shits [3]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Body Image, Body Positivity, Bottom Victor Nikiforov, I'm such a noob, Like what if I write some tags and it doesn't even turn out right, M/M, ME - Freeform, Top Katsuki Yuuri, Viktor's black panties™, Who writes the tags before the fic is even written?, Yuuri is low key possessive, oh well, that's who
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-16
Updated: 2017-01-16
Packaged: 2018-09-17 09:46:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9317321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ayyyywhatsup/pseuds/ayyyywhatsup
Summary: Sure, Yuuri's seen Viktor nude more times than he can count. He's pretty sure the man would become a full fledged nudist if he had the chance. That doesn't mean Yuuri's ready for the sight of Viktor wearing the skimpiest pair of underwear he's ever seen though.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So I was rewatching YOI when I came across the infamous drunk naked Viktor scene. And. You guys, how come you never _told_ me I forgot that Viktor wears what looks like black panties/ thongs??!!?!!?! Here I was, thinking to myself like an _idiot_ , that 'hmm, you know what would be nice idea for a smut fic? Viktor wearing a thong'. Turns out I didn't even need to imagine it???? It already happened?????? Honestly, you guys gotta help keep me on top of these types of things.
> 
> Ranting aside, here's a little fic before I finish writing another au I'm working on :) This is really sloppily written with zero attempts at editing but I hope you still enjoy!

It was no question that Viktor liked to lounge around in the least amount of clothes possible.

On their free days, the man could be found laying on the couch wearing only a thin robe with nothing else underneath. If it weren’t for Yuuri’s concern about unexpected guests barging in, he’s sure Viktor would roam around their home completely naked. Maybe that’s the reason why whenever Yakov makes a rare visit the man always calls 30 minutes beforehand.

*

The first time Viktor flashed him on accident (or was it?), Yuuri was downright _scandalized_. It was near the start of their relationship, back when he was blissfully ignorant of Viktor’s nudist tendencies. He was making dinner while Viktor was taking a quick shower, something that should have been relatively mundane and safe. That is until he heard the shower turn off. When Yuuri turned around to ask if they had any ginger left, he was met with the sight of the man in question dropping his bath towel to pull up some pants. In the end, Viktor was left to finish cooking, while Yuuri hid in the bathroom and tried to erase the embarrassing memory out from his mind.

After that point, Yuuri honestly thought they were going to have to break up over excessive nudity. It’s not that he was honestly disturbed over it, or thought it was wrong. He was just shocked. Even though his parents owned a hot spring, that didn’t mean Yuuri was used to having full conversations while the other person was naked. While he loved the fact that Viktor was that comfortable in his own skin, it also made Yuuri feel insecure that he couldn’t be as confident as his partner. The stretch marks on his thighs and lower belly served as a cruel reminder, telling Yuuri everyday that he never should have put those pounds on during college. It made things uncomfortable for awhile, Yuuri had to direct his attention elsewhere or leave the room anytime Vikor wore anything less than a pair of shorts. He didn't need the constant reminder that someone older than him had better skin than him. It just added onto the list of things that Yuuri was insecure about.

Yuuri doesn’t remember when or how, but eventually Viktor found out about his insecurity. They were in bed facing each other, when his lover remarked that Yuuri never fully took off his clothes when they had sex; he never let Viktor see him nude in general (Yuuri choked on his spit when Viktor complained about the front of his thighs chafing whenever he took Yuuri from behind). It was excruciatingly painful trying to explain, he didn’t even know if he was speaking actual words. Thankfully Viktor understood, and didn’t push when Yuuri told him he didn’t know if he would ever be ready to undress in front of him. Turns out, Viktor had his own little fear that Yuuri was disgusted by how much skin he exposed at home, prompting a surprised snort from Yuuri in response. As if he could ever be disgusted by how Viktor chose to express himself in private. 

It’s after months of encouraging praise and building his body positive views when Yuuri finally works up the courage to strip. It was intimidating, looking at himself in the bathroom mirror, and even more so when he opens the door to step into the bedroom, but Yuuri’s instantly met with compliments from his partner. They don’t do anything that night, the two just cuddle as Viktor runs lithe fingers through all his stretch marks, praising each one of them as he does. It does wonders for his confidence, and he feels it growing over time. While Yuuri still feels that nagging sense of insecurity from time to time, he finds that he can breathe easier in his own skin with newfound confidence (not to mention he can finally look Viktor in the eyes whenever the man decides to plop down on the couch stark naked).

*

So eventually Viktor’s lack of clothing loses its shock value. The older man could be making tea wearing only his birthday suit, and Yuuri wouldn’t even bat an eye (except to maybe tell him to wear an apron, who knows what could happen?). The only thing that’s changed is that now Yuuri always answers the front door, in case the silver haired goof forgets to put on his robe.

It doesn’t mean the sight of his partner nude is any less arousing, though. If anything, it’s almost comfortable being so used to it. It would even be a stretch to say that Yuuri almost felt powerful. Viktor always prided himself on his ability to surprise people, but with Yuuri, there’s few that can actually make his jaw drop from shock. A greedy possessiveness glows brighter the more he thinks about how only _he_ has this knowledge, how only he knows the elusive Russian skater so well.

Boy, was Yuuri in for the surprise of his life.

*

It was the first time the two had done anything sexual in awhile, their busy schedules leaving them too exhausted to want to do anything but sleep. But as they approach the weekend, the couple plan on taking advantage of the free time.

They’re already on the bed, kissing languidly as their hands cling on to one another, the sound of lips parting every so often being the only sound that fills the room. Entangled fingers tighten slightly into silver hair, pulling Viktor’s head up as Yuuri breaks the kiss. He takes a moment to catch his breath, taking in the state of his partner’s saliva slicked lips and hazy blue eyes. Viktor’s tongue peeks out to swipe across his bottom lip, and Yuuri would spend all day kissing him if it weren’t for the other matter at hand.

”Strip,” Yuuri removes his hand from his lover’s hair, licking his own lips when he sees Viktor’s eyes widen minutely from his boldness. “Please.”

That gets the man on top of him moving, his shirt already halfway off as he stands up to kick off his pants. “You should too,” Viktor says as he unbuckles his belt. “If you want to.”

”No, it’s fine I just uh,” Yuuri thinks back to that large bowl of fried noodles he had earlier, absentmindedly rubbing his bloated stomach. “I just think I’m going to leave my shirt on today.”

Without missing a beat, Viktor smiles kindly, “That’s ok,” he climbs back on the bed to straddle Yuuri’s clothed hips. He didn’t even fully take off his pants, Yuuri can see them dangling from his left leg. “You’re allowed to have off days.”

Feeling reassured, Yuuri moves his focus to the man perched on top of him, when he catches sight of the offending item. They’re a plain black, with no special decoration, but even Yuuri can tell that what Viktor’s wearing isn’t an ordinary pair of underwear. The cut was all wrong, material too silky, and Yuuri’s starting to think the back is just as bad. Wanting to confirm his suspicions, he speaks.

”Viktor,” he gulps, part of him wondering how he’s going to survive tonight if what he’s thinking is true. “What are you wearing?”

Viktor blinks blankly, before breaking out into a devious smile. Kicking his pants off, he takes on of Yuuri’s hands, placing it on the top of his hip. “What, these?” the older man smirks as he hooks a finger onto the silky cloth, pulling it before letting it go with a snap. “Just something I like to wear every now and then. You can’t tell me you never noticed Yuuri.”

He’s worn these before? Yuuri rummages through his brain for any memory of the offensive underwear, finding nothing. “N-no, I guess not.”

This seems to delight the man, his smirk growing impossibly wider as he starts removing Yuuri’s pants. “I don’t know whether to be offended or glad,” Viktor begins as he flings Yuuri’s jeans on the floor. Yuuri gasps when a hand presses onto his half hard cock. “but I’m deciding on glad, it’s been awhile since I’ve been able to surprise you like this, Yuuri.”

The pressure on his cock is suddenly removed, and Yuuri finds his hips twitching upwards to chase after it. “Do you want a closer look?” is all Viktor asks before Yuuri is scrambling up to where his partner is standing near the bed.

Kneeling down, Yuuri begins moving his hands around Viktor’s hips, the older man gasping every time a hand brushes against his cock. He was right, Yuuri thinks as he gropes Viktor’s ass, hand feeling nothing but skin. This pair of underwear (or thong is more like it), is downright _indecent_. His mind quickly spirals down to more lewd thoughts, and if he weren’t already hard, he has no doubt that he could get aroused just by thinking about this. If Yuuri really wanted to, he could just move the cloth aside and just slip in-

A slightly pained gasp draws him out from his thoughts, and Yuuri sees that his fingers are threatening to push in dry. Quickly removing them, Yuuri places his hands on the front of Viktor’s thighs. “I’m so sorry,” he knows better than to get carried away like this. “I got ah, carried away.”

A bottle of lube sneaks its way into one of Yuuri’s hands, which he immediately opens to drizzle a good amount onto his fingers. “That’s fine,” Viktor speaks as he moves on the bed to get on his elbows and knees. Looks like Viktor wants to get fucked tonight. “Just remind me to tell you to lube up your fingers the next time we do this,” he teases, placing his head on his arms as he looks at Yuuri. “Now hurry up and get on the bed before I die of old age.”

”You’re not old,” Yuuri scoffs as he moves to kneel behind Viktor on the bed. His next words die out as he absorbs the sight in front of him. His lover’s legs are spread not to widely, but to the point where he can see the black piece of cloth hiding between Viktor’s cheeks. From the way he’s lying down, Viktor’s back arches deliciously, the smooth expanse of skin almost glistening under the light.

”Yuuri,” Viktor whines lowly, kicking a foot up. “Don’t tell me you’ve died of old age too. I know I’m beautiful but can we please hurry?”

Deciding not to say anything, Yuuri uses his unslicked hand to move the thong to the side, checking to make sure the movement didn’t cause the fabric to dig in uncomfortably. When he gets the ok, Yuuri circles a lubed finger around Viktor’s rim, before slowly pushing the first digit in. He knows he shouldn’t be so aroused by it, it’s just a piece of clothing for god’s sake. But with the sight of his finger sliding in and out while his other hand keeps the thong out of the way, Yuuri’s pretty sure he’s going to explode. After he feels the tight muscle around him start to relax, he eases in another finger, enjoying the way Viktor’s little gasps become more uneven.

”How often do you wear these?” Yuuri asks as he slips in a third finger. If Viktor wears thongs and panties all the time, he just might have to punch himself in the face for never noticing.

Letting out a soft moan as Yuuri begins scissoring his fingers, Viktor squirms on the bed before speaking. “Not often, I don't want to, ah… wear them out,” his next words are said with a stuttering breath when Yuuri curls his fingers slowly. “and I don't g-get to buy them often. Can't, ha, can't let the world know I wear lingerie.”

Yuuri hums, nudging in his pinky (he never said he wasn't cruel) while his other hand lathered lube onto his aching cock. “What makes today special then?” he asks, curious.

It takes awhile for Viktor to register the question. He looks more focused on moving his hips back and forth on Yuuri's fingers, but the answer that comes from the older man causes his dick to twitch with possessive desire.

”It was our day off,” Viktor keens as Yuuri's fingers pick up speed. “I was hoping to surprise you. And it looks like I did.” While he couldn't see Viktor's entire face, he could _hear_ a smug grin forming on his lips.

Flushing a bit at his boyfriend's antics, Yuuri pulls out his fingers slowly, soaking in the way Viktor's hole clenched around nothing. Moving the piece of cloth that threatened to fall back in place, Yuuri placed his tip against the older man's entrance, pushing in slowly. A hot, tight heat surrounded his cock, the both of them letting out moans as he bottomed out. Hands roamed his lover's body, running soothing strokes along a trembling back, before finally settling on slender hips.

”I'm going to move now,” Yuuri says shakily, unconsciously tightening his hold, “let me know if it hurts.”

”Yuuri,” Viktor warns, lifting his head up to look at him. “It's fine, I think I'll be less ok if you don't _move_.”

With a faltering breath, Yuuri slowly pulls out, before thrusting in sharply, causing Viktor's head to drop back down. Spurred on by the small 'yes’ his partner let out, Yuuri begins thrusting in slow, hard strokes. Placing a firm but comforting hand in Viktor's hair, Yuuri looks down where they're connected, gasping softly when he does.

His cock is spreading Viktor's hole wide open, his ass jiggling slightly with each punishing thrust. Yuuri's long given up on holding the thong out of the way, the fabric rubbing against his dick every time he moves. It shouldn't be this hot, he doesn't know how many times he’s told himself this tonight, but it just _is_. The thought that he now knows one more piece the public will never get to see, feeds into the rapidly growing feeling of selfish desire he gets whenever it's just the two of them.

A high whine and a set of thighs twitching tell Yuuri he's found Viktor's prostate. Smirking for the first time that night, Yuuri picks up the pace, angling his thrusts in attempts to nail that spot repeatedly. Whatever words the two had on their mind devolve, focusing solely on their carnal desires. The sounds of skin slapping skin entangle with lewd moans and gasps of pleasure, drowning the room with the heavy weight of love and lust.

Yuuri's not sure how much longer he's going to last, can feel his orgasm bubbling into a warm heat as he pounds into Viktor. The man below him is reduced to broken moans and gasps as he clings onto the sheets, each thrust sending him jolting up on the bed. Leaning down to get a clearer look at his lover's face, he regrets not laying Viktor on his back when he had the chance. His face was flushed a deep red, rivaling Yuuri's own scarlet face. Silver strands of hair clung to his sweaty forehead, his eyes fluttering open and closed from the intensity of Yuuri's thrusts. Brushing sweaty strands of hair away from Viktor's face, Yuuri speaks up.

”I'm close,” he pants out as he slides a hand down to palm Viktor's neglected cock. “Can I? Inside?”

Gasping from the sudden pressure, the older man chokes out, “God, Yuuri, _yes_.”

Yuuri lets out a moan as his thrusts grow more erratic, hips moving sloppily as he tries to bring Viktor to cum as well as chase his own orgasm. It's hot, he can feel his partner's body heat meshing with his own, and Yuuri wishes his past self was confident enough to take off his shirt from the beginning. Trying to ignore the unpleasant sweat soaked shirt sticking to his skin, a few more thrusts are all he needs to spill spurts of cum into Viktor's hole, the older man cumming shortly after.

After catching his breath, Yuuri slowly pulls out, watching as his cum dribbles out, the white clashing with the black fabric. If he were a cruel person he would keep going, but he knows how busy they both are tomorrow. Instead, he settles for cleaning Viktor and himself up before jumping into bed for cuddles, their limbs tangling with together as they faced each other. At Viktor's tired 'Yuuri’ he opens his eyes, to see the man pouting playfully.

”Yuuri,” he teases, “you ruined my underwear, I can't believe you.”

Yuuri rolls his eyes fondly, maybe he should have ruined something else. Wanting to sleep, he just mumbles out, “I'll buy you more later, now go to sleep.” He closes his eyes again, smiling when Viktor starts to sputter on his words, Yuuri shushing him loudly when the older man starts saying his name repeatedly.

Of course Yuuri'll buy him more, he thinks as Viktor finally settles down. If he's being honest, this isn't the last time he's going to soil a pair of Viktor's panties. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> Edit: Got rid of the rant since I feel better now lol (but thank you all for your kind responses!)  
>  
> 
> As mentioned in the beginning AN, I'm working on another au so be on the lookout for that, it should be out in a a week or two :)
> 
> Like always, feel free to send me an ask or message @kinkshamingonice!


End file.
